The Communicative Disorders Program anticipates conducting a survey of speech disorders among 2-6 year olds. Current work is focusing on constructing a valid test instrument. Concurrently, our Office is assisting in examining similar work done by the HANES II. We intend to use the experience and results from the HANES to determine the feasibility of the survey and what problems should be avoided. We are also exploring the possibility of conducting the survey as part of a future phase of the HANES. A review of the Hanes Project was undertaken. The investigators have determined that the NCHS methodology is not applicable to our work and that we will have to develop an independent approach. This project is therefore concluded.